Lilac Smoke
by Ziggurat Rolsovitch
Summary: Smoke has been seriously injured in a fight with Mileena. Will he die alone? Or will be saved? And if so will he ever be able to get payback for the one who sent Baraka and Mileena to assassinate him? And just who is this girl?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own this game.

Hi guys, this story is dedicated to my big Brother (My Onii-sama) who just got married!  
>Congratulations Cole and Stacey!<br>My big Brother is the greatest Brother in the world and Stacey is the greatest sister-in-law anyone could ever wish for! Say congrats to him in your review for me!

PS… and seriously? No, Smoke stories? Smoke needs some more love people. He's awesome!

XxXxX

The icy mountain's wind blew ice into his eyes and he shivered slightly. The Mortal Kombat contender prepared himself for the attack he knew was to come. He squinted into the mist like snow and his eyes widened as he saw his opponent.

"Mileena," He breathed. He raised his fist quickly into his fighting stance.

"Smoke, prepare yourself. You'll pay for killing Baraka, I swear it." Mileena stepped back into her own fighting stance.

"Really?" Smoke mocked. "Its such a shame that I'll have to hit a woman."

"Die! Arrgg!" Mileena swung her Sais and they connected with his sleek black armor, sparks shooting off from the friction of metal on metal.

Round 1... FIGHT!

Mileena lunged forward, attacking with lightning quick jabs and punches, aiming for Smoke's chest and abdomen. defended himself expertly, but as the swiftness of Mileena's strikes became almost a blur, his defense became sloppy and a flat, open palm was sent firmly into his gut, knocking the air from his lungs. Smoke gasped and fell to one knee, but Mileena would not give him time to regain his breath as she went into a spinning heel in an attempt to connect with Smoke's jaw.

Smoke dodged and Mileena's boot made impact with the stone wall behind him. The assassin took advantage of a one second window of opportunity and lowered his stance, turned speedily in a 360 motion and sweep kicked his opponent off her feet and onto her back.

And when Mileena jumped back onto her feet from her ground position and pulled out her Sai, which connected with the skin of his unprotected arm, he thought 'Oh if only he had opted for a Kunai before he left on his quest to rescue the world (again) and heeded Radian's warning.'

Smoke attacked, but Mileena evaded every swing and blow with a back flip, and on a final flip her heeled boot landed underneath his jaw with a hard crack, making his vision blurr from the force of the hit.

"Oww," Smoke rubbed his wounded jaw, before getting back up.

Round 2... FIGHT!

"I am stronger here. This is my Father's land. You will die," Mileena boasted and raised her sai, Smoke turned in a spinning back kick and knocked the sai from her hand, but the other came up before he could stop it and priced through his armor and across his stomach, leaving a gash in armor and flesh.

"Cue the blinding mist." whispered the gray warrior to himself. Mileena lost sight of the ninja in the thick grey smoke he made. She struggled to keep it from distracting her, but now she was having trouble locating him. Smoke then came threw a thick cloud of smoke and threw a spinning heel into Mileena's face and a back kick to her gut, throwing her over.  
>Mileena crawled back on her feet, tearing off her veil and exposing her hideous Tarkatan fangs.<p>

Smoke's eyes widened and his eyes twitched slightly at the sight. What had he gotten himself into now? Mileena was enraged so she threw a right hook into Smoke's face followed by a high dropkick and a swift kick to the gut.

Smoke only thought at the moment… 'ah, shit I'm screwed.' He brought his arm up as she brought down a sai on him. The sai glanced off the forearm protector with a few sparks, but it slid off the metal.

While he was blocking, though her other sai came up and caught in between the armor of his neck and shoulder. He chocked on his own blood as the sai went into his shoulder and throat. His vision went red around the corners and he dropped to his knees, struggling with breathing.

Mileena backed up and pulled the weapon free as Smoke hit the ground, blood seeping from his wounds into the snow.

MILEENA WINS!

Smoke's vision was fading to black, but as he rolled onto his back, staring up at the snow flakes falling gently onto his face. In his last bit of sight he saw the outline of somebody. Perhaps an angel, he allowed a smile to grace his lips before his world went black.

XxXxX

TBC...

So let me know what ya' think. ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own this, but you already know that.

A/N I know! I suck for not updating, but I got really busy with work and never had time to mess with this. So I quicky found it in my files and said "crap! I never finished!' then I quickly typed up the end. And yes, I know... I suck at fight parts. So I'll not do another. 

XxXxX

Smoke jerked awake and looked around. He was in a room, the light escaping the drapes and landing on the floor besides the bed.  
>His wounds had been cleaned and bandaged in clean white bandages. He gingerly poked the cut under his ribs, only to wince and regret it.<p>

He glanced to his left to find the door opening. His eyes widened slightly. He was in no shape for a fight, he hoped it was some friendly old lady. When he saw the beautiful young woman he immediately took back his old lady request.

"You are awake?" She asked, she disappear from the room, returning a few moments later with a tray of rice and beard. "Here. You should eat. You've lost much strength from your previous fight."

"Who are you? Why have you helped me? What were you doing out there?" He had so many questions.

"Eat first. I'll explain later."

He nodded and she left him on his own to eat in peace.

XxXxX

Upon finishing the dinner that had been served to him, Smoke pulled on an old black kimono that had been left behind for him. It felt odd to be out of his full fitting armor.

It was about ten times lighter. He opened the sliding door partly and found the home to be empty, so the fighter exited the room and stepped outside. His eyes widened when he saw the man with the sword present.

"You are the fighter, no?" The man asked. His long white hair was tied back and other then a neatly trimmed mustache, he was relatively clean for a peasant.

"I am." Smoke replied, weary if he were forced to fight this man.

"Truly… it is an honor, but I am regretful you are here. I do not want the peaceful era in my village to be disturbed by your Kombat." The old man seemed to take on a dangerous aura. "You are welcome here, but if you do anything to hurt this village… I will kill you."

Smoke's eye twitched as he stared at the man ad he took a step back. Then the man stood up straight and smiled.

"Haha, but don't worry about that! You haven't done anything to warrant my wrath… yet." The man laughed and stepped past him into the house.

"Eh… eh… well… okay?" There was silence. The man chuckled and patted Smoke's shoulder as he walked by.

"We'll get along just fine."

He ignored that odd occurrence. He just needed to get back as soon as his wounds were completely healed. That was when he spotted that girl, she was in the garden, planting some flowers.

She gasped when she noticed he was behind her and backed up slightly.

His eyes grew wide. "Forgive me for startling you." He held his hands up. "I just wanted to meet the girl that rescued me."

"Oh… well… it was nothing."

"But it was something. If you had not saved me I would have frozen or bleed to death. You stitched me up as well. I thank you." He pressed his fist to his open palm and bowed deeply.

"You are welcome."

"May I ask what you were doing in those mountains? They are rather dangerous you know."

"You will think it silly of me."

"I promise I will not."

"Well… I… was looking for my Brother… he was killed in the war and I only want his body back so we could give him a proper burial, but I think maybe he guided me to you, so that I could save you."

"Ah. I see. In return for saving me… I will bring his body back."

"It is too dangerous!" She cried, getting up and grabbing his robes. "You cannot!"

"Oh? It is too dangerous for me, but not for you?" He asked and crossed his arms.

"I-I… uhm."

"Do not worry." He told her, waving a hand to dismiss anything farther she might say. "I will return soon and continue to repay you in anyway that I can." He pried her fingers away from the kimono and headed back towards the house. "I will need my armor and weapons."

"R-r-right. He wore a back scarf into battle." She stuttered, hoping it would help since he was so determined and walked past him briskly to the closet and opened it, she stepped aside as he grabbed his things and headed into the next room to change.

XxXxX

He was back here, in the snow filled planes of God only knew where exactly, searching amongst the old battlefields. It would be a most difficult task, but he could not simple give up on it. He had to quickly search and find the body, otherwise… bad things may happen.

On his way, he heard a distinct popping sound and when he turned he saw nothing.

"Hmmm…"

The only sound was the hard wind and the crunch of snow under his boots. And that sound again, he paused and he barely rolled out of the way of an arrow. The skeletons of the battle field had come to life! He threw an elbow into a skeletons skull, cracking it and sending it crashing into oblivion.

He rolled and avoided a sword, bringing up a leg and taking out a few ribs, causing the next skeleton to come crashing to the ground. He jumped up and picked up the sword, tossing it across the distance and into the bow and arrow wielding skeleton.

Now he knew what they meant when they said dangerous! But it was nothing a capable fight like him couldn't handle. He heard a roar and slowly turned to find a snow troll. This was just not his day, those bad things he was worried about were happening.

He dodged a smashing fist and sliced at the trolls hand with a throwing star, before rolling under to cut a leg, forcing it onto one knee. He then jumped up onto the troll's back and stabbed it in the back of the neck, it only served to anger it. The troll reached around and grabbed him, crushing him in between fingers, before tossing him onto the ground and smashing a fist into his stomach.

He coughed out blood and quickly rolled to avoid another smashing blow. A thought hit him and he quickly jumped past the troll, landed on his stomach and grabbed the bow and arrows in the snow, before he rolled onto his back just in time to see the troll about to smash him into dust, he let the arrow fly, right into the troll's face and through the back of it's head. Blood splattered into the snow and he rolled again before the body fell on top of him.

Now… he really had to stop getting distracted and find the body. Right as he looked up, he spotted the fluttering of a back scarf in the white snow, he quickly moved over and dug, finally finding the bones, he stuffed them into the satchel he had with him. Now… to get the hell out of here.

XxXxX

The villagers all gasped when the fighter arrived back in the village with the bones of their finest warrior. They all stared for a few moments, before a cheer went up amongst them and they lifted him onto their shoulders and carried him to the center of town.

"Well, you surprise me, fighter. You've done what no other man before you has been able to accomplish. You have brought great honor to us." The chief said, smiling happy at the return of his son's bones.

"It was the least I could do." Smoke replied.

"You are a great warrior, please… do me the honor of marrying my daughter." He begged and Smoke's eyes widened. "She needs a good strong man."

"I… I would be honored." He replied, a little uneasily, but from the cheers and the grin on the chief's face… those words made a lot of people very happy. He thought… he could live with this.

XxXxX

Smoke sat in silence across from his so called bride to be. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence for her, but he was dying to ask questions.

"Are you… okay with this?" He asked finally.

"Well… father says I am lucky. So I suppose yes."

"You… suppose?"

Even more silence, before she laughed a little. "I am fine."

"Oh. Oh… okay…" He relaxed finally.

"I am glad you have been helping my father with farm work."

"Of course. Although it may be an odd sight to see a fighter like me doing such work."

"You are strong. I am sure you can handle it, no?" She laughed a little more and he smiled, before nodding.

"I must admit it is a lot of work. I would never have imagined my neck could hurt this bad from carrying a couple buckets of water."

"Tonight is the celebration festively to commemorate the soldiers that died defending our village. You will be there?"

"Yes. I will be there."

XxXxX

The night was cool and clam, the atmosphere filled with smoke from fireworks. There were many decorations and dedications to deceased soldiers around.

Smoke paused at the sudden presence and even the village chief paused. Smoke quietly set a hand on the older man's shoulder.

"Quickly take your daughter and get inside… I will handle this." He told the man and he nodded. Smoke turned around to face Mileena.

"Is this our rematch?" Smoke asked, watching as Mileena slowly sharpened her weapons. "Good, I've been looking forward too this." He cracked his knuckles.

"I'll finish you this time."

"I won't give you the chance." A heavy smoke started to fade in, like the first time and Mileena squinted into the mist as her opponent disappeared. "It's over for you. This place… is a place that I want to protect… and you're in my element now."

"Coward! Come out and face me!"

"I have people here… that I intend to protect. I won't let you or anyone else hurt them." Smoke spoke and Mileena tried to follow his voice. "It's a party… I don't like party crashers much either. So… it's over for you."

Mileena's frustration grew and she started to speak. "I'll kill-" the sentence was never finished and after the was only silence… and smoke.

Smoke wins.

XxXxX

End

Thanks for reading. God Bless. Leave a review.


End file.
